The Adventure of James Potter: Vampires
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Karena skandal yang merepotkan, James Potter akhirnya harus mengambil cuti dari rutinitasnya dan menyepi ke sebuah desa sihir terpencil. Ia pikir ia bisa tenang sementara, tapi ternyata ia malah menemui keadaan tak terduga: desa yang suram dengan legenda vampirnya.
1. Prolog

**A\N** : _My first attempt to write an adventure fiction_. Semoga hasilnya cukup bagus. Dan semoga saya betah nulis ini fic sampai selesai. Karena multichapter itu merepotkan -_-

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

James Potter membanting Daily Prophet ke meja. Laki-laki 25 tahun itu memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan kehidupan pribadinya tanpa harus diekspos di koran harian yang dibaca hampir seluruh warga komunitas sihir. Di halaman depan koran terpampang fotonya. Yah, James tak pernah protes jika Daily Prophet memasang foto ehem-ganteng-ehem dirinya di halaman depan. Masalahnya, kali ini yang dipasang adalah wajah ehem-ganteng-ehem dirinya tengah ditampar seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang notabene adalah model terkenal Dunia Sihir, Sophie LeBlanc.

James bertemu Sophie setahun lalu ketika ia pergi ke Prancis untuk urusan kerja. Mereka awalnya bertemu karena keluarga Sophie terlibat suatu kasus. Namun makin lama mereka makin dekat, dan akhirnya mereka pun pacaran. Baik James maupun Sophie tak keberatan dengan hubungan jarak jauh, dan menurut James selama ini mereka baik-baik saja. Lalu datanglah masalah itu.

Dikarenakan sama-sama sibuk dan tempat tinggal yang berjauhan, James belum sempat mengenalkan Sophie pada keluarga besarnya. Maka ketika Sophie tidak bisa dihubungi, James mengira Sophie salah paham soal hubungannya dengan Dominique—sepupunya yang super cantik dan kebetulan punya hobi menyeret James belanja—karena menurut Louis yang adalah adik Domi, dia melihat Sophie berada di butik yang sama dengan James dan Domi waktu itu.

Jadi James, sebagai laki-laki baik yang ingin mempertahankan hubungan dengan sang pacar, berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Dia bahkan rela mengejar Sophie ke Prancis. Sayangnya, di sana dia malah menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Sophie ternyata selama ini memiliki kekasih di negaranya. Pantas saja, selama tiga bulan berhubungan dengan Sophie, gadis itu selalu meminta agar mereka bertemu secara rahasia—dengan alasan menghindari skandal. Bahkan James belum pernah sekalipun dikenalkan secara resmi pada teman-teman atau keluarga Sophie. Teman-teman Sophie malah kaget ketika tahu bahwa James adalah pacar Sophie. Nah, lalu bagaimana ceritanya James kena tampar?

James yang berang dengan kenyataan bahwa dia hanya berstatus 'selingkuhan', mendatangi apartemen Sophie. Mereka bertengkar mulut, tapi Sophie tetap tidak mau disalahkan. Alasannya adalah James-lah yang bodoh dan mengira mereka pacaran hanya karena mereka beberapa kali ciuman. Alasan sebenarnya Sophie tak bisa dihubungi adalah karena tampaknya dia mulai bosan dan berniat putus dengan James. James rasanya ingin menyihir wajah cantik wanita itu jadi platypus. Tapi berhubung dia adalah _gentleman_ yang tidak menyerang wanita kecuali Pelahap Maut dan buron dan psikopat, dia berhasil menahan diri.

Setelah cukup lama berperang mulut, Sophie malah berbalik pergi meninggalkan James dengan alasan ada pemotretan. James tentu saja tidak terima ditinggal begitu saja karena masalah mereka belum selesai. Misi James—yang keras kepala dan tak mau kalah—adalah membuat Sophie mengaku kalau dialah yang salah, dan bahwa mereka _pernah_ benar-benar pacaran. Jadi ketika Sophie melangkah keluar apartemennya, James tetap menguntitnya. Dia berusaha menarik tangan Sophie agar berhenti, namun gadis itu malah menyentakkan tangannya dan menamparnya. James tak tahu jika ada salah satu fotografer Daily Prophet di situ yang mengabadikan momen tamparan tak elit itu.

Kembali pada foto di halaman depan Daily Prophet. Tertulis 'James Potter Penguntit?! Bagian III' besar-besar di halaman depan. Artikel itu melanjutkan kupasan sebelumnya (bagian I dan II) tentang kehidupan masa lalu James dan keluarganya yang dinilai "suram". Sekarang bukan hanya James yang kena getahnya. Keluarganya juga ikut-ikutan terkena dampak dari berita itu. James memang sudah menjelaskan pada keluarganya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa dia bukan penguntit. Pasalnya selama berhubungan dengan Sophie, gadis itu tak pernah meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun di flat James.

Sementara—sialnya—James pernah mengirimkan foto Sophie yang dia ambil diam-diam pada gadis itu. Di foto itu Sophie sedang tidak menatapnya. James mengirimkan foto itu bersama pesan ' _I saw an angel this morning, and she really look_ _ed_ _like you_ '. Nah, Sophie menyebarkan foto itu ke media, berkata bahwa James diam-diam mengirimkan foto itu, dan bahwa sebelumnya James sudah sering mengiriminya berbagai barang yang semuanya dia bakar karena ketakutan.

Sebagai Auror berpengalaman yang hapal peraturan perundang-undangan Dunia Sihir dari A sampai Z, James tahu bahwa posisinya amat lemah di sini. Sophie memang tidak bisa menuntutnya secara hukum karena satu foto saja tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa James adalah penguntit. Bisa saja itu kiriman dari orang lain pada Sophie, atau bisa saja Sophie merekayasa fotonya. Tapi Sophie dengan pintar menggunakan simpati media massa, mengeluarkan berbagai pernyataan yang membuat orang-orang mulai bersimpati padanya.

James sudah memberi penjelasan bahwa itu hanyalah pertengkaran antar-kekasih biasa. Tapi Sophie tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia pacaran dengan James, sementara James sendiri tidak punya bukti yang menguatkan bahwa dirinya _memang_ pacaran dengan Sophie. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat opini massa terbagi dua, membela James dan membela Sophie. Karena keduanya adalah selebriti Dunia Sihir—dalam arti yang berbeda—masalah ini dengan cepat menjadi topik hangat Komunitas Sihir. Apalagi belakangan Rita Skeeter—si kumbang tua yang menulis artikel tentang James—mengembangkan teori yang menyatakan bahwa James kemungkinan menderita penyakit mental yang mengira dirinya pacaran dengan Sophie.

Berang dengan Rita, James hampir menyerangnya saat bertemu si kumbang tua itu beberapa hari lalu. Sekarang Rita mengembangkan teori baru dalam penulisan artikelnya: bahwa James juga penyuka kekerasan, tidak dapat mengendalikan diri secara emosional, bla bla bla. Sekarang James makin sulit keluar rumah. Semua orang di jalan memandangnya seolah-olah dia ini makhluk jenis baru, sementara orang-orang yang mengenalnya bukannya membantu malah berusaha mengorek keterangan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ayahnya menyarankan agar James mengajukan cuti sampai keadaan mereda. Akhirnya James menurut. Toh biasanya Ayahnya selalu benar. Lagipula dia tidak mau keluarganya ikut-ikutan mendapatkan getah dari perbuatannya.

James berdiri dari kursinya, mengayunkan tongkat ogah-ogahan dan membiarkan pakaian-pakaiannya terbang menyusun diri dalam satu koper besar. Dia akan pergi dari sini untuk sementara. Dia belum tahu pasti akan kemana. Hugo, sepupunya yang hobi menjelajah tempat aneh dan terpencil, pernah memberitahu bahwa di daerah selatan ada desa sihir teramat terpencil berpenghuni 100 orang. Hugo bilang desa itu agak terbelakang dan tak tahu menahu mengenai kejadian di London. Mereka bahkan tidak berlangganan Daily Prophet. James mengambil perkamen dan menulis pesan untuk adiknya Lily, yang akan datang untuk membawakan makan malam.

Selesai menulis pesan, James menatap perkamen dengan puas. Dia mengambil Kantong Semua Ada miliknya. Dia sudah lama menggunakan kantong itu, terinspirasi dari bibinya Hermione yang selalu menggunakan mantra perluasan dalam satu kantong kecil agar bisa memuat banyak benda. Dimasukkannya persediaan ramuan yang sepertinya akan berguna serta alat-alat buatan Weasley's—kebanyakan prototype yang memang dibuat untuk diujicoba pada/oleh James.

James menatap sekelilingnya. Koper sudah ter- _pack_ dengan rapi. Diayunkannya lagi tongkatnya, dan ruang tengahnya yang berantakan mulai merapikan diri. Laki-laki itu memakai jubah hitam panjang menutupi kemeja dan celananya, lalu beranjak mengambil koper. Menatap ke sekelilingnya yang kini sudah rapi, James mengantongi tongkatnya, kemudian berjalan menyeret kopernya keluar rumah.


	2. Murkely Village

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Murkely Village**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

James mengedarkan pandangannya di jalan kecil desa. Kalau saja James adalah orang yang penakut, dia pasti sudah lari pulang ke rumah sekarang. Desa itu kosong dan kelihatannya sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Di jalan masuk desa, hanya ada satu jalan berukuran kurang lebih tiga meter, dengan kanan kirinya diapit oleh ladang kosong yang membentang. Kabut tebal menuruni desa, membuat jalan hampir-hampir tak terlihat. James menoleh ke belakang, melihat titik cahaya yang berasal dari kereta kuda yang baru saja mengantarnya kemari bergoyang menjauh perlahan. Menghela napas, James kembali menatap jalanan kosong di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menggumamkan 'lumos' pelan dan mulai menyusuri jalan. Dia bersyukur ketika akhirnya menemukan sekumpulan rumah penduduk.

Bangunan pertama yang menandai James telah memasuki desa adalah sebuah bangunan bertingkat khas rumah penyihir, dengan sebuah cerobong asap tinggi dan banyak jendela. Bangunan itu tidak luas tapi menjulang tinggi, dan agak miring seolah-olah baru saja diseruduk naga. Di depan bangunan itu tergantung papan yang sudah berkarat bertuliskan 'Inn'. Tanpa ada nama. Hanya Inn—penginapan. Kening James berkerut. Mana ada penginapan yang menamakan diri sebagai _penginapan_? Tapi tak ingin ambil pusing, dia pun memasuki pintu penginapan yang tak terkunci.

James tidak terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa bagian dalam penginapan lebih luas daripada kelihatannya. Dia menyeret kopernya perlahan, tersenyum pada seorang pria berumur yang berdiri di balik meja bar. Pria itu umurnya sekitar enampuluh. Rambut dan jenggotnya berwarna abu-abu. Tubuhnya gempal, dan tingginya kira-kira beberapa inchi lebih rendah dari James. Pria itu balas menatap James dan tersenyum ramah.

"Halo!" Sapa pria itu gembira. Jenggot lebatnya bergerak-gerak ketika ia berbicara. Dengan wajah tersenyum dan pipi yang kemerahan, dia terlihat seperti sinterklas.

"Halo," balas James.

"Pelancongkah? Rupanya gosip mengenai desa kami sudah sampai ke kota, membuat anak muda kota seperti ini datang karena penasaran!" James menatap bingung. Gosip? Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan James, pria itu berkata lagi,

"lho, bukan ya?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku datang hanya untuk liburan biasa. Sepupuku menyarankan untuk datang ke sini karena katanya desa ini begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini." James menatap pria itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Dia duduk di kursi bar, kopernya dia letakkan di sampingnya. Si pria tertawa.

"Ho, ho! Anak muda yang penuh semangat!" Serunya. "Tapi, nak, kalau kau memang berniat menginap di sini, lebih baik taruh dulu barangmu di kamar. Akan kubuatkan makan malam dan kita bisa mengobrol nanti."

"Baiklah." Jawab James akhirnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Sirius." Sahut James. "Panggil saja Sirius." Si pria menatapnya beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia memanggil dan seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam.

"Gregory, antar tuan Sirius ke kamar paling ujung." Ujar si pria pada si pemuda. Kemudian dia berkata lagi pada James, "namaku Barn. Dia Gregory," kata Barn sambil menunjuk si pemuda. "Biaya satu malam dua puluh galleon, kau mau menginap berapa lama?" Tanya Barn. James mengangkat alis. Penginapan yang murah sekali, pikirnya. Di London tak mungkin mendapatkan penginapan dengan harga segitu.

James merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan kantong kulit kecil berisi seratus galleon pada Barn. "Mungkin akan bertambah. Aku tidak tahu akan liburan sampai kapan." Kata James. Barn menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Penginapanku adalah satu-satunya penginapan di desa ini. Kau beruntung langsung masuk sini tadi. Tidak baik berkeliaran malam-malam… Tahulah, di desa. Kadang-kadang muncul beruang… atau _sesuatu yang lain_." Barn memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya. Matanya berkilauan, tampak puas membuat tamu barunya penasaran.

James mengikuti Gregory menaiki tangga. Kamar untuknya ada di ujung lorong lantai dua. Gregory memberikan kunci kamarnya dan mengatakan jika ada apa-apa panggil saja dia. James tersenyum dan berterimakasih, lalu memasuki kamarnya. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi bersih dan cukup nyaman. James tidak membuka kopernya, hanya meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, melamun beberapa saat. Memang benar tujuannya kemari adalah untuk rileks, tapi mau tak mau pikirannya melayang pada London dan orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya. Setelah diam tak bergerak selama beberapa menit, James akhirnya bangkit dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam.

"Oh, hai! Jarang sekali menemukan orang asing lain di sini." Suara sapaan itu membuat James menoleh, meninggalkan kunci pintu selama beberapa saat.

"Halo," sapa James sopan, disertai senyum ramah. "Anda juga tamu di sini?"

Pria itu bertubuh kecil dan bulat, karenanya James merasa terkesan ketika si pria melompat dengan lincah ke arahnya. Dia tidak tahu seseorang dengan badan bulat seperti itu bisa bergerak dengan lincahnya. Diam-diam James membayangkan jika tubuh bulat itu tersandung ketika melompat, lalu jatuh menggelinding di tangga… James berusaha mempertahankan wajah datar meskipun ingin tertawa keras-keras.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan dengan antusias. "Aku Robert Watson, arsitek. Aku meneliti bangunan kuno peninggalan abad ke-17 di ujung desa. Bangunan yang hebat sekali! Kau juga harus lihat, kalau memang berniat wisata di sini. Sejujurnya tak ada tempat lain yang menarik selain bangunan itu. Maklum saja, ini desa terpencil." Watson mencerocos seperti kereta api, dan James hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Oh, tidak sopan sekali aku! Siapa namamu, anak muda? Jarang sekali melihat pemuda kota sepertimu berkeliaran di desa terpencil seperti ini. Tapi, yah, sekarang ini kota-kota sudah penuh polusi, bahkan di desa-desa penyihir! Penyesuaian dengan muggle apanya! Semakin teknologi muggle masuk budaya kita, semakin parah pula keadaan para penyihir!" Selama sepuluh menit penuh, Watson mengoceh soal percampuran budaya para penyihir dan muggle—yang agak tidak menguntungkan bagi pihak penyihir.

James menunggu Watson berhenti bicara ketika akhirnya memperkenalkan diri dengan 'panggil saja aku Sirius'. James mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mereka bersama-sama menuruni tangga sementara Watson masih meneruskan ocehannya tentang perlindungan budaya penyihir.

Sampai di bawah, Barn menyapa mereka dengan ramah dan melanjutkan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Watson kali ini mengoceh tentang barang-barang keluaran Weasley's, yang menurutnya terlalu mengikuti muggle. James tidak setuju dengan itu—mengingat hampir separuh ide dari barang-barang itu keluar dari _nya_ , yang tentu saja tidak dia ungkapkan—dan akhirnya mereka berdebat seru selama limabelas menit berikutnya. Barn mengantarkan makan malam mereka dan mereka menghentikan perdebatan itu sebentar untuk makan.

Tepat pukul sembilan, seorang pria tinggi kurus berkulit pucat memasuki penginapan. Di luar hujan mulai turun. Pria itu menatap mereka sekilas dan berjalan menuju meja bar. Barn menyapanya dan memberikannya mead untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Untung kau kembali sebelum hujan deras," gumam Barn.

"Tumben kau kembali cepat, Brickey, belum juga ketemu vampir di luar sana?" Watson terkekeh menatap pria yang dipanggil Brickey. Rambut pirang sebahu pria itu tampak agak lepek karena terkena rintik hujan, tapi tetap bergoyang pelan ketika ia menoleh ke arah Watson dan James. Matanya menyipit menatap mereka.

"Yeah, memang belum. Kurasa mereka takut padamu, Watson. Tubuh bulatmu bisa saja menggelinding melindas mereka." Brickey mendengus. Kelihatannya mereka berdua tak terlalu akur.

"Aku baru melihatmu, nak." Brickey beralih pada James.

"Oh, ya. Aku baru tiba sekitar sejam lalu. Namaku Sirius, dan aku kemari cuma untuk berlibur. Ngomong-ngomong, benarkah ada vampir di sini?" Tanya James. Matanya berkilat penasaran menatap Brickey, yang tampak semangat melihat rasa penasaran James. Pria kurus itu mendekat pada mereka, duduk di antara James dan Watson.

"Tentu saja, Nak. Tentu saja! Ada banyak hal aneh di luar sana, hal-hal yang mengerikan. Werewolf, vampir… Kau tidak akan pernah menduga!" Seru Brickey.

"Omong kosong! Vampir mungkin ada, tapi tidak di sini. Orang bilang mereka tinggal di pedalaman hutan. Desa ini mungkin memang terpencil dan agak kuno, tapi bukan tempat tinggal vampir!" Watson menukas. Brickey menatap Watson dengan ekspresi jengkel. Sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk saling mencela, James segera berkata,

"memangnya apa yang membuat Anda yakin ada vampir di desa ini, Mr. Brickey?" Brickey langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada James.

"Legenda, nak. Legenda. Aku mempelajari legenda tentang vampir selama bertahun-tahun, berusaha mencari mereka. Aku mengikuti semua petunjuk yang ada di buku, terutama milik Worple—tahu, kan, Eldred Worple, yang menulis kalau dia hidup dengan vampir—tapi tak menemukan apapun!"

"Kupikir memang mereka sudah agak sulit ditemukan sekarang ini." James berkata, mengingat kembali kerusuhan di salah satu desa terpencil di Inggris Selatan enam tahun lalu. Sekumpulan vampir menyerang desa, mengakibatkan tiga orang meninggal dan sepuluh orang terluka. Para Auror dipanggil untuk menangani langsung kerusuhan itu, dan berakhir dengan penangkapan tiga orang vampir. James masih baru sebagai Auror, namun mengingat kejadian itu bisa menjadi kerusuhan besar dan berbahaya, bahkan Auror paling junior pun dibutuhkan di sana. Semenjak kejadian itu vampir menghindari pemukiman penduduk dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Lorcan d'Eath? Ibuku penggemarnya. Bukankah dia setengah-vampir?" James bertanya.

"Oh, aku sudah mewawancarainya. Agak susah juga mengingat dia orang terkenal. Tapi ternyata dia tinggal terlalu lama bersama manusia, dan tidak tahu-menahu soal tempat tinggal vampir. Lagipula ibunya yang manusia meninggalkan ayahnya yang vampir sejak usianya dua tahun, jadi bisa dibilang Lorcan tak kenal ayahnya."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, legenda apa yang membuat Anda yakin kalau ada vampir di sini?"

"Legenda mengenai Joanna Witherly. Legenda ini turun temurun di sini. Katanya dia adalah vampir yang menggunakan darah perempuan muda untuk mandi agar awet muda. Sayangnya dia sudah meninggal sekitar empat puluh lima tahun lalu dan tak punya keturunan."

"Maksud Anda seperti Lady Carmilla Sanguina?" Tanya James, mengangkat alis. Mungkin tidak terlihat, tapi James cukup tahu mengenai legenda-legenda seperti ini. Apalagi saudaranya Teddy adalah penggila legenda dan mitos, sehingga dia sudah biasa dicecoki cerita-cerita seperti itu sejak kecil. Brickey tampak terkesan dengan pengetahuan James, dan menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh! Kau tahu dia? Benar, seperti itu. Lady Witherly memangsa para gadis cantik, mengumpulkan darah mereka untuk mandi agar tetap cantik dan awet muda. Mungkin cara ini lumayan popular karena di dunia muggle juga ada cerita yang sama."

"Oh, ya, Erzsébet Báthory namanya, kalau tak salah? Wanita Hongaria yang dituduh membunuh para gadis muda dan mandi darahnya?" Sahut James tanpa sadar.

"Akhirnya! Ada seseorang yang _mengerti_ apa yang kukatakan!" Brickey berseru gembira, lalu melayangkan tatapan melecehkan pada Watson. "Bukan orang sok pintar yang sok tahu akan segala hal padahal dia _tak tahu_ apa-apa!" Wajah Watson memerah. Dia tampak tersinggung.

Secara pribadi James juga berpikir kalau Watson terlalu banyak bicara, namun kebanyakan dia bicara omong kosong. Dia juga tampaknya bukan tipe orang yang mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. James sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengarkannya tadi, sampai pria bulat itu menyinggung soal produk Weasley's. Dan James tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghina—mencerca atau apalah namanya—produk Weasley's.

"Memang benar," kata Brickey akhirnya, mengabaikan cemberut wajah Watson, "rumor ini muncul sekitar tahun 1975, pada masa-masa kegelapan saat Dark Lord masih berkuasa. Yah, kita mengalaminya juga—masa kegelapan, maksudku, tapi kita punya Harry Potter yang menyelamatkan kita semua." James agak berjengit ketika nama ayahnya disebut, tapi berusaha mempertahankan wajah tertariknya pada ocehan Brickey. Dia hanya berharap Brickey tidak mengenalinya. Kelihatannya pria itu tipe peneliti yang hanya terobsesi pada satu hal dan mengabaikan hal lainnya.

"Menurut rumor, Witherly awalnya mengambil korban dari desa-desa lain. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena dia tidak ingin diusir dari desa ini. Tapi kemudian ada rumor bahwa Dark Lord mulai mendekati daerah ini. Akhirnya sebagian besar penduduk desa-desa tetangga mengungsi ke daerah lain, kemana saja asal bisa selamat. Hanya sebagian kecil yang tersisa, kebanyakan orang tua yang sudah sulit untuk berpindah-pindah. Karena itu Witherly mulai membunuh di desa ini. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau yang dia ambil darahnya bukan gadis muda lagi, atau kalau dia diusir. Dia mendengar Dark Lord datang, dan berniat mengabdi padanya."

"Dia akhirnya mengabdi pada Voldemort?" Nama itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibir James, dan dua orang yang duduk semeja dengannya langsung berjengit. Tapi Brickey mengabaikan panggilan James itu dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hanya sebentar menurut rumor. Kau tahu, kan, mengenai pembunuhan keluarga Potter di Godric's Hollow?" James mengangguk dengan kening berkerut, mengingat cerita-cerita mengenai kakek-neneknya, foto-foto bahagia mereka yang masih terpajang cantik di Grimmauld Place No. 12.

"Saat itu Dark Lord—seperti yang orang-orang bilang— _dikalahkan_ pertama kalinya oleh Harry Potter. Setelah itu dia menghilang. Mungkin karena kehilangan tuannya, Witherly kembali ke desa ini." Brickey berhenti sebentar untuk meneguk minumannya. "Tapi orang-orang desa tidak mau menerimanya. Akhirnya mereka menyeretnya bersama-sama dan mengikatnya di salib di tengah-tengah desa. Penduduk desa melemparinya dengan bawang putih dan menyiramnya dengan air suci, lalu membiarkannya terpanggang sinar matahari keesokan harinya."

"Mirip seperti pembantaian penyihir di Eropa abad 13," komentar James. Brickey mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Jasad Witherly—atau abunya, entahlah yang ini kurang jelas—kemudian dikubur di ujung pekuburan desa, tanpa nisan yang layak. Aku sudah mengecek ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu." Lanjut Brickey. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berkata pada James dengan suara berbisik, "sebenarnya aku ingin membongkar kuburannya tapi para penduduk desa memelototiku, jadi aku tidak berani."

Mau tak mau James melirik ke arah Barn yang nampaknya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari tadi.

"Witherly tinggal di bangunan kuno di ujung desa, yang arsitekturnya diteliti oleh Watson di sini ini." Brickey menunjuk Watson dengan senyuman mengejek di wajahnya.

"Tidak adakah yang mencurigakan dalam bangunan itu, Mr. Watson?" Tanya James pada Watson, merasa kasihan karena pria itu terabaikan sejak tadi.

"Memang ada beberapa ruangan-ruangan rahasia tempat yang katanya digunakan Witherly untuk mandi darah korbannya, tapi itu dan ini kan beda. Maksudku, mungkin cerita soal Witherly itu benar, tapi tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan vampir yang menurut Brickey ada di sini sekarang." Gerutu Watson.

"Jadi maksudnya, Mr. Brickey, Anda bukan hanya percaya pada cerita Witherly ini, tapi juga bahwa di daerah ini benar-benar ada vampir yang masih menghuni _sekarang_?"

"Ya, itulah intinya. Dari setahun yang lalu, ada kasus di mana seorang gadis menghilang di malam bulan purnama. Aku pribadi merasa bahwa ini perbuatan vampir."

"Memangnya ada hubungannya dengan Witherly?"

"Menurut rumor, Witherly punya murid dan rekan sesama vampir. Mereka tinggal jauh dari desa ini. Kemungkinan mereka kembali untuk membalaskan dendam Witherly pada penduduk desa yang sudah membunuhnya."

"Tapi kenapa _sekarang_?" Tanya James. "Witherly kan sudah terbunuh 45 tahun lalu. Kenapa rekan dan muridnya baru melakukan balas dendam sejak beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Yah, rekan Witherly ataupun bukan, jelas-jelas itu pekerjaan vampir." Terdengar suara Barn dari balik meja bar. Ketiga pria di meja mendongak, menatapnya.

"Benar." Kata Brickey. "Aku melihat arsip di kantor Kepala Desa. Luka-luka itu bukan sihir, bukan pula gigitan hewan liar."

"Ya. Terlalu rapi untuk gigitan binatang. Lagipula korban kehabisan darah. Biasanya binatang makan dagingnya, kan?" Barn menimpali dengan tatapan menerawang. Tangannya bergerak melap gelas-gelas.

"Sudah berapa lama hal itu terjadi?" Tanya James. Insting Auror-nya terusik.

"Sekitar setahun. Terjadi tiap bulan purnama. Awalnya para gadis, tapi kemudian anak-anak. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi hal ini akan berlangsung. Beberapa penduduk bahkan memutuskan untuk pindah." Barn menggelengkan kepalanya suram.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan mayatnya—para korban, maksudku."

"Tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir hutan di sisi barat desa. Biasanya ditemukan keesokan harinya." Barn menjawab, menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melapor ke Departemen Auror?" Barn tertawa suram mendengar pertanyaan James.

"Mereka akan terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi kami."

"Kurasa tidak begitu." Ujar James. "Kalau kalian melapor mereka pasti akan langsung menanganinya. Apalagi kasus seperti vampir ini jarang ada. Biasanya vampir tidak secara khusus menyerang sebuah desa." Itu memang benar. Kerusuhan enam tahun lalu terjadi karena awalnya ada beberapa orang muggle yang mengaku sebagai pemburu vampir berkeliaran di hutan dekat desa. Tampaknya mereka melukai salah satu vampir, dan keadaan memanas sampai kawan-kawan vampir yang dilukai itu menyerang desa. Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir akhirnya terpaksa menghapus ingatan para muggle pemburu vampir itu untuk menghindari kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

"Memang." Sahut Brickey. "Sejauh ini vampir hanya menyerang orang yang berpapasan dengannya, atau masuk ke wilayahnya. Pokoknya tidak membuat pergerakan agresif lebih dulu."

"Kerusuhan dengan vampir enam tahun lalu juga karena kesalahan para muggle yang memburu vampir." Komentar James.

"Oh, kau tahu tentang itu juga?" Brickey menatap James antusias.

"Yah, kasus itu kan dibahas panjang lebar di Daily Prophet." Jawab James, enggan berbicara tentang masalah itu lebih lanjut.

"Ya, ya, aku ingat. Aku tidak berlangganan Daily Prophet, tapi aku sempat baca beritanya ketika berada di Rumah Arsip Sihir London untuk mencari info soal vampir." Diam-diam James bersyukur Brickey tidak berlangganan Daily Prophet, atau James akan ketahuan sekarang. Wajahnya terlalu sering muncul di Harian itu.

"Kami berlangganan The Quibbler di sini." Kata Barn. James kembali lega karena Luna Lovegood—pemilik The Quibbler sekarang—tidak suka menulis tentang gosip keluarga Potter. Mereka kadang menulisnya, tapi selalu yang baik-baik dan menentang skandal yang ditulis Daily Prophet. Seperti kata Bibi Luna, _The Quibbler selalu memihak Harry Potter_.

"Oh, ya, kami juga berlangganan di rumah." Ujar James. Ibunya berlangganan The Quibbler lebih karena Luna teman dekatnya. Tapi tetap saja, ibu James menyukainya.

"Oh, The Quibbler juga banyak yang berlangganan, ya, di London?" Barn tampak berseri-seri kembali.

"Lumayan. Tapi ibuku menyukainya." Kata James.

Percakapan pun beralih pada The Quibbler dan berita-beritanya—syukurlah James selalu membacanya meskipun isinya agak aneh—sampai jam menunjukkan tengah malam. James pun berpamitan kembali ke atas untuk beristirahat.

Menengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit kamar, James menolak memikirkan soal Sophie dan mulai memenuhi kepalanya soal vampir. _Masalah yang menarik_ , pikirnya. Mungkin besok dia bisa mencari tahu soal itu di desa. Lebih baik melihat suatu masalah dari berbagai sudut pandang, kata Ayahnya. Pikiran James kemudian berlari pada keluarganya. Ibunya pasti sudah heboh sekarang. Lily kurang-lebih mirip ibunya, jadi begitu mendapatkan memo James gadis itu pasti langsung berlari pulang untuk memberitahu kepergian James pada yang lain. Dan mungkin mereka akan mulai mencarinya. Ayahnya punya banyak koneksi, jadi mungkin pencarian dilakukan diam-diam…

Dengan pikiran yang lelah, James akhirnya tertidur.


End file.
